Soul of Love
by OSAMA NEKONI
Summary: Tsugumi Harudori, Gadis yang mencintai cinta. Dia belajar makna cinta dari banyak hal, bahkan dari aksi fans yang mengejar idola mereka layak hewan haus darah. Dan pelajaran semakin bertambah ketika dia tak sengaja melihat Soul mencium Maka yang sedang tertidur! Apa yang harus dilakukannya? slight Tsugumi x Akane! happy reading! jangan lupa tinggalkan review!
_**Soul of Love**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer (C) Atsushi Okubo**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Rate : T**

* * *

 **Summary :Tsugumi Harudori, Gadis yang mencintai cinta. Dia belajar makna cinta dari banyak hal, bahkan dari aksi fans yang mengejar idola mereka layak hewan haus darah. Dan pelajaran semakin bertambah ketika dia tak sengaja melihat Soul mencium Maka yang sedang tertidur! Apa yang harus dilakukannya? slight Tsugumi x Akane! happy reading! jangan lupa tinggalkan review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Cinta Para Fans**

* * *

Tsugumi Harudori, gadis yang mencintai cinta. Saat ini diambang krisis hidup dan mati. Tidak, dia tidak habis melakukan pertempuran dasyat. Tidak juga habis dibedah dan dimodifikasi oleh professor Stein. **Dia hanya baru menyadari betapa mengerikannya cinta seorang fans.**

"Hei, kau! Kau yang disitu!"

"E-eh? ... **Aku?** "

"Iya! Kamu!"

" _I-iya...?_ "

"Kau melihat ** _nya_**?!"

"...Eh... Eng..."

Gadis halberd itu gemetar ketakutan. Tangannya hampir meremas sekumpulan kertas di dadanya. Tidak masalah jika dia sedang ditanyai oleh satu atau dua orang lewat biasa, tapi yang dihadapannya adalah segerumbulan sepuluh gadis lebih dengan **mata predator**. Dia hanya sekedar lewat di koridor Shibusen, dan langsung ditanyai _**–hampir ke intogerasi—**_ tanpa sempat menghindar atau mengelak. Dia cukup yakin kebanyakan dari mereka itu seangkatan dengannya, tapi dia tak pernah kenal mereka dan dia cukup yakin tidak mau berkenalan ataupun berurusan dengan mereka.

"...Ti..." matanya melirik – lirik sekitar dan wajahnya bercucuran keringat. **Dia sangat payah dalam hal ini.** "...Ti-tidak... Maaf..."

Gerombolan pemangsa itu langsung meninggalkan Tsugumi tanpa basa – basi. Gadis kuncir dua itu hanya bisa menatap mereka menjauh, mendesah lega mereka telah pergi. Akhirnya dia tahu bagaimana perasaan seekor kelinci ketika mau dimangsa segerombolan serigala, dan dia harap dia takkan mengalaminya lagi.

Ia menoleh ke arah sekitar, memastikan tidak ada orang atau gadis – gadis kerasukan cinta lagi. Serasa sudah aman, dia berjalan ke arah loker penyimpanan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya diinterogasi tadi. Dia mengetok pintu loker tersebut sambil agak ragu – ragu.

 _ **Tok! Tok!**_

" **Soul – senpai** , kau sudah bisa keluar sekarang..."

Pintu loker itu terbuka, menampakkan remaja berambut putih dan bermata merah yang sedang terkenal – kenalnya di sekolah. Dia menghela nafas berat, seakan telah menahan nafasnya dalam dasar lautan –loker tepatnya. Badannya penuh keringat seakan habis lari marathon dari kejaran setan, dan Tsugumi tidak bisa membayangkan betapa panasnya mengetahui kakak kelasnya itu sedang memakai jaket hitam khasnya.

"Hah... Makasih. Aku benar – benar tertolong" katanya dengan wajah kelelahan sambil mengusap keringat di dahinya dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

"A-ah, tidak... sama – sama" jawabnya merasa canggung menerima terima kasih orang sepopuler Soul "Lagipula... pasti berat jadi terkenal..."

"Aku jadi Death Scythe bukan mau jadi terkenal..." gumam Soul dengan nada bicara sarkastiknya yang khas "...Tapi khusus untuk cewek – cewek itu... aku kewalahan menghadapinya"

Sesaat Tsugumi merasa simpati ketika membayangkan hal seperti tadi terjadi padanya setiap hari, apalagi membayangkan kalau dialah yang dikejar sebagai target mangsa mata – mata ganas itu _. 'Ngeri...'_ pikirnya merinding.

"Mengirim surat ke lokerku dan membuat sepatuku tidak bisa masuk, apa belum cukup bagi mereka? Maksudku... serius, haruskah sampai mengganggu hari – hariku dengan mengejarku setiap istirahat dan pulang sekolah?! **Aah... cewek itu...** "

"...Cewek itu?"

" **...Benar – benar nggak keren** "

' _Dihadapanmu ini cewek, lho, senpai'_

"Padahal senpai sudah menolak semua surat itu baik – baik, ya..." katanya mencoba mengalihkan ketersinggungannya terhadap kata nggak keren itu, mengingat dirinya itu **cewek**.

" **Jujur** , sebenarnya aku berniat membuang semua surat itu ke tong sampah atau membuat mereka menangis agar tidak ada yang mengirimiku lagi."

" **Eh?** "

"Tapi itu hal yang nggak keren. Dan lagi, kalau aku melakukannya, Maka sudah siap menghabisiku dengan bukunya dan ceramahnya tentang kerapuhan hati cewek atau semacamnya"

Tsugumi hanya bisa tertawa garing. Sesaat percakapan mereka terputus dan hening memenuhi koridor. Canggung. Walau mereka sama – sama senjata, mereka cukup jarang bicara. Biasanya Tsugumi lebih banyak mengobrol dengan Maka, senior idamannya yang merupakan partner dari Soul. Kalau dipikir – pikir lagi, bicara seperti ini saja sudah cukup aneh, karena biasanya cowok sabit itu hanya sedikit – sedikit menyelinap di percakapannya dengan Maka. Ia juga tak sempat pikir panjang ketika dia dimintai tolong oleh Soul untuk bisa kabur dari fans – fansnya.

"Eh... Ngomong – ngomong, kau tahu dimana Maka?" Kata Soul dengan ekspresi tak peduli dengan atmosfer canggung di antara mereka.

"Eh? Maka – senpai?" Tsugumi terdiam sesaat. Dia memandang sebentar kumpulan kertas yang sedari tadi digenggamnya erat, mengingat – ingat tempat dimana tadi dia mendapatkannya "Kalau tidak salah... tadi aku melihatnya keluar dari ruang guru..."

"Ruang guru?" Soul mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Bukan perpustakaan?"

"I-iya..." jawabnya sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi heran kakak kelasnya itu "Kalau tidak salah aku berpapasan dengannya ketika mau masuk"

"Kau tak tahu dia mau kemana?" tanya Soul sekali lagi memastikan.

Gadis itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya ringan "Yang aku tahu dia sedang memegang erat suatu buku dan terlihat sangat senang"

' _Gawat'_ pikir Soul dalam diam ' _Pasti Stein memberinya buku aneh – aneh lagi sampai dia tak melirik buku – buku di perpustakaan'_

Lelaki bergigi tajam itu menghela nafas dan mengusap – usap belakang lehernya. Matanya menutup. Dia coba mengingat kebiasaan meisternya jika mendapat buku aneh dan mencoba mencari tempat sepi untuk membacanya sendiri. Pikirannya melewati setiap tempat yang sering jadi lokasi gadis kutu buku itu membaca. Dan entah kenapa semua tempat berbeda **tergantung genre** bukunya. Matanya perlahan terbuka, seakan menandakan dia sudah tahu jawaban yang dicarinya. Kakinya segera memutar menandakan hendak pergi.

"Makasih, ya. Dah."

Dan dengan ucapan singkat itu dia meninggalkan adik kelasnya itu. Tsugumi hanya bisa terdiam menatap Soul meninggalkannya. Ia penasaran, mengingat apa yang dikatakan lelaki berjaket tadi. Maka yang marah kalau senjatanya berperilaku kejam terhadap fansnya. Padahal usaha fans – fans itu sama seperti mencoba **memutuskan ikatan partner mereka.**

' _Mungkin, Maka-senpai terlalu baik'_

* * *

 _ **Soul of Love**_

* * *

Di bawah sinar oranye yang menerpa Death City, senja menghampiri. Menunjukan wajah matahari yang mulai mengantuk dan mengeluarkan liurnya. Di sudut halaman sekolah yang sepi, sebuah hawa murung menghiasi seorang gadis berambut hitam asal jepang.

Tsugumi menghela nafas melihat kertas – kertas yang dipegangnya. Teringat kembali akan masalahnya setelah menolong Soul tadi. Kertas ujian itu bertinta merah dinilainya. Sebenarnya jawabannya banyak yang benar, tapi nilai itu tetap menunjukan angka rendah di matanya. Ia tidak bisa protes jika setengah dari nilai untuk ujian tengah semester adalah nilai olahraga. Ia takkan bisa merubah ketentuan itu. Shibusen memang sekolah yang melatih meister dan senjata untuk bekerja sama menjaga kedamaian, dan itu berarti bertarung. Tentu saja pelajaran olahraga berpengaruh besar dalam hal ini, tapi dia tak bisa langsung membuat dirinya jadi kuat ketika dia sendiri baru mulai belajar menambah kekuatan fisiknya.

Dia tak bisa seperti Meme, Anya, ataupun Ao yang selalu merebutkannya. Mereka meister. Mereka pengendali. Mereka pasti sudah ada kesiapan kekuatan fisik sebelum masuk Shibusen. Dirinya adalah senjata. Dia masuk Shibusen karena alasan sesimple itu saja. Dan kini dia masih terus mencari tujuan berada di sekolah ini setelah berdiskusi dengan Akane. Dia tahu ketiga temannya itu menerima dirinya walau tahu dia tak pandai secara fisik, tapi dia tak bisa bilang. Ia tetap tak bisa menceritakan hal ini masih mengganggunya sampai saat ini pada mereka. Dia merasa inilah aibnya. Karena senjatalah yang harus melindungi meisternya.

Dirinya terpuruk. Menghela nafas sekali lagi, menghentikan pikirannya sebelum berfikir negatif lebih jauh lagi. Tsugumi memandang sekitar, sudah sepi. Dia bilang kepada teman – temannya kalau dia pulang agak telat karena mau ke ruang guru untuk minta saran pada Sid – sensei. Tapi disana malah ada profesor Stein yang ditakutinya. Walau Sid – sensei yang sudah berubah jadi zombie lumayan seram, dia masih lebih takut kepada profesor gila itu.

' _Kalau aku lebih lama ada di sekolah lebih dari ini, aku yakin mereka akan mulai khawatir'_ pikirnya mengakhiri renungannya. Dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan siap melangkah pergi. Baru saja dia berjalan beberapa langkah meninggalkan halaman belakang sekolah yang terlihat seperti taman, dia menemukan seseorang agak jauh dari tempatnya merenung tadi.

' _Lho? **Maka-senpai?** '_

Dari jauh dia memandang kakak kelasnya itu. Duduk di salah satu bangku dengan buku yang terbuka di pangkuannya. Dia tertidur di tengah – tengah baca buku. Kepalanya merunduk – runduk hendak jatuh. Sesaat entah kenapa kepalanya itu semakin berat dan seketika badannya mulai terjatuh kesamping.

' _ **AH!'**_ reflek Tsugumi berlari mendekat. Tapi larinya berhenti ketika melihat telapak tangan kekar menangkap Maka sebelum terjatuh sempurna.

"Soul-senpai!"

Mata merah Soul menatap Tsugumi, menyadari keberadaanya yang agak jauh. Seakan tahu apa yang akan gadis halberd itu lakukan, dia mengangkat tangan yang bebas dari menggenggam Maka. Menaruh telunjuknya di depan mulutnya yang menyeringai. Seakan menyuruh Tsugumi diam dengan isyarat _**'Ssst'**_.

Tsugumi gelagapan. Dia pun langsung menunduk minta maaf. Entah kenapa sesaat tadi dia terpesona. Bukan karena kekerenan Soul, tapi kepeduliannya terhadap meisternya. Padahal dia hanya menahan bahunya agar tak terjatuh kesamping, dan hanya dengan aksi sesimpel itu saja, dia tahu betapa dalamnya ikatan kedua kakak kelasnya itu.

Dan setelah itu, seakan merasa disuruh pulang oleh tatapan Soul, dia melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan mereka 10 menit meninggalkan mereka, Tsugumi mendapati dirinya sudah di depan tangga sekolah. Secara ceroboh dia menyadari kertas ujiannya hilang satu.

 **' _Gawat!'_**

Kebingugan sekali lagi menghampirinya, akan sangat memalukan jika ada yang melihat nilainya itu. Ia pun berlari kembali ke sekolah. Dicarinya kertas itu di setiap jalan yang dilewatinya tadi. Sayang, dia masih belum menemukannya hingga akhirnya dia tiba kembali di halaman tadi.

Dirinya terkaget ketika mendapati bayang – bayang Soul dan Maka dari kejauhan masih ada disana, padahal dia yakin sudah agak lama dirinya meninggalkan mereka. Refleks dia sembunyi di balik dinding. Merasa seperti sudah mengganggu, karena Soul sudah menyuruhnya pulang tadi. Tapi dia harus mencari selembar ujian itu. Ia pun melihat _**–tepatnya mengintip—**_ kembali ke arah halaman.

' _Eh?'_

Mata ungunya membulat kaget. Dia tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya.

 **'** _ **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!'**_

Ketika sadar, dia sudah berlari turun tangga Shibusen yang panjang. Ia tak sempat mencari kembali selembar kertas ujiannya. Tak sempat pula mengeluh lelah pada tangga panjang itu seperti biasanya. Dia panik. Wajahnya memerah. Ketika sudah dekat dengan tanah Death City, dia terjatuh karena terburu – buru dari anak – anak tangga terakhir. Kertas – kertas yang dipegangnya jatuh berhamburan. Beruntung langit mulai menggelap, jadi tak ada seorang pun di sekitar sana untuk menertawakannya. Perlahan dia mendudukkan dirinya. Dia meringis kesakitan, masih terduduk. Wajahnya bermandikan debu tanah. Emosinya yang masih panik dan merah di pipinya yang masih sama, membuatnya memandang ke tanah lama.

"Ba-bagaimana ini?! Aku terlanjur melihat **nya**!"

Tsugumi Harudori, gadi yang mencintai cinta. Hari itu dia belajar betapa seramnya cinta seorang fans **. Juga menjadi saksi tidak sengaja melihat sebuah cinta terpendam.**

 _ **Dia melihat Soul mencium bibir Maka yang tengah tertidur.**_

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued**_


End file.
